Fiore High School ZERO
by HappyFairySong
Summary: Fiore High School is a prestigious academy for young wizards to learn about magic. The School is divided up into different sections called Guilds, each guild members have similarities in ideas to each other. This is the story of before Fiore High School reached it's revelation, this is the tale about Mavis, Zeref,and the foundations.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

 _" Do you want to know, how the Dragon King Festival came to be?"_

 _" Yes please."_

 _" Well, at the time…The creator considered it more of a Game. But these days, it was a constant deadly war."_

 _" Wow, that's horrible."_

 _" It was."_

 _The young boy look down." Who was the creator Dad?"_

 _The mid aged man sighed." Me…"_

Zeref smiled at the helpless people before him. The so called greatest warriors of all time: Dragon Slayers. All of them were right in front of him, defeated, and their pride robbed. All but one. Zeref stepped in front of that man.

" So, this is the famous man, leader of the dragon slayers, Acnologia." Zeref kneeled down, and sharply lifted his chin to get a better look at him.

Acnologia had dark skin, green eyes and spiky dark blue hair that measured to his shoulders. Acnologia stared back in defiance. Zeref smirked.

" So…Not in the mood to talk? That's a shame…" Zeref shook his head." All I wanted to know was where the Dragon King is. Dragons aren't very talkative, they just growl, and try to kill you."

" How in the world would I know where the Dragon King is?" Acnologia growled.

Zeref sighed." I suppose you won't. Well I guess it's time for plan B."

The dragon slayers exchanged confused glances. Only Acnologia held Zeref's gaze.

" How about we play a game? It's very simple actually. You go, find the Dragon King and slay him." Zeref said.

The dragon slayers stayed silent, not wanting to share what they feel about the 'game'. They were afraid Zeref would kill them.

" Why would we listen to you?" Yelled out one of the female dragon slayers. Zeref was surprised that one of them actually replied.

" Quiet Mavis!" Acnologia hissed.

" But we must know what he wants!" Mavis cried back.

" He'll kill you!"

Zeref waved his hand." it's fine…I didn't actually think someone would reply. I was going to explain this anyway. You see, once somebody kills the Dragon King, they'll be given power beyond their wildest dreams."

Silence, all the slayers listened to every word he said.

" Power of the Dragon King, and title of the Dragon King…King Dragon Slayer Magic." Zeref was pleased that he got their attention." Whomever gets this magic will become one of the most powerful beings alive. perhaps power that even surpasses mine. But of course, it's not just looking for the Dragon King and slaying only him…your fellow comrades will want the power too, sadly, there is only one Dragon King-"

" Cut to the point." Mavis glared at Zeref.

" Well my dear, one Dragon King, one victor…The other players must be eliminated."

" Eliminated…as in…"

" Yes, killed. The game will not be over until you do."

Most of the dragon slayers looked uncertain now. Whispering among themselves, some trying to scoot away.

" Did I mention, you get to be half-immortal? You cannot die from old age, or starve to death. Your durability and strength will increase dramaticy. You could become a King, or even better, a God."

A fiery roar erupted from behind the back of the dragon slayers. One or two were hit, the others dodged.

" Marcus! Why?" Mavis asked.

" Sorry, but that power will be mine!" Marcus yelled." And I must slay every last one of you!"

" No objections here!" A girl punched the earth with her fist, and dozens of pillars of stone arose from the ground and hit about six targets.

" Selena-!?" Mavis stopped in mid-sentence. An ice lance jabbed out of her stomach. Mavis wanted to scream, but she didn't have the life energy left to. Instead, she stared at her so called friend in betrayal and shock. Blood rolled from Mavis' mouth and her stomach.

Acnologia, who was fighting Marcel tired to look at her.

" MAVIS!"

But it was too late. The ice dragon slayer stabbed Mavis several times before he was certain she was dead.

" NO!" Acnologia burned with hate for the one who murdered his love." Dark Dragon Wing Attack!"

Black light struck the ice dragon slayer like two very thick whips. He collapsed. Acnologia ran towards Mavis.

" No, please, tell me you're alive…"

Mavis looked at Acnologia one last time, she smiled.

" Win this…okay? For me-"

" I will! I must!"

" Don't kill…your comrades…your friends…"

But Acnologia wasn't listening. He glared at Zeref. A look of pure hatred.

" I will kill you for this…for killing my love!"

Zeref felt like something of his was lost too, but he forced a smile." I'll be waiting. If you win of course. Don't forget to kill some dragons on the way."

" Oh I will." Acnologia hissed. Then he charged back into the battle, killing all.

Zeref looked at the bloody battle." So it begins…I wonder…Who will win…The Dragon King Festival?"

* * *

 **That's my** **prologue! So, do you like the background? PS, I like Zeref so he might probably be the second main character. Mavis is the first, obviously.**


	2. Enter Mavis Vermillion

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Mavis opened her eyes. She was sitting in her usual tree in Tenrou Garden. The lush emerald colored leaves always started her day in a good mood.

" Hey Mavis! we'd better start on the chores or else we'll be fired!"

Mavis turned around." Alright Zera! I'll be right there!"

The brown haired fourteen year old frowned but walked away. Mavis jumped down from her tree and landed barefoot on the soft moss. Her trousers were covered in mud from last night gardening, her pale blonde hair glowed under the sunlight. But the most unique part was her eyes. That seemed to be pure forest green.

Mavis tied her hair into a huge bun and followed her friend to the main science of the greatest school in the land: Fiore High School! Mavis always dreamed of being a student there, now she was there, but not as a student. She and Zera were the girls' janitor.

" So what first Zera? Clean the C class dormitories? Maybe the D?" Mavis asked cheerfully.

" Um…C may be a little fancy for us." Zera quietly said, blushing.

" No, no, silly. C are just average people!" Mavis waved her off.

" Er…How about you do C, an I'll do D." Zera suggested.

Mavis looked down." You don't want to work with me? I knew it. You hated me all along." She said gloomily.

" No! I-"

Mavis brightened again." I'm joking! Come on Zera, lighten up! We're in the most famous and educational school in all of Fiore!"

Zera's lips curled up just a little bit." I guess."

" Well I for one will try to catch some lessons. C has some pretty advanced stuff." Mavis said.

" Nothing like A or S." Zera sighed.

The school is divided up into classes. F at the lowest, and S at the top. The order from lowest to highest is F; E; D; C; B; A; and S. S class is made for students of Kings or very high lords. F is filled with kids who were orphans and lived on the streets. Mavis and Zera tried to get in F class once, but they weren't old enough. So they had to work to live there and get two meals a day. Sleeping in Tenrou Garden since no one really goes there. Until the day came when they were old enough, they would have to be janitors. Then, they would be separated even further to the numbers. Like the letters, the numbers are graded from least to greatest. The highest is 1, the lowest usually depends on how many students there were. It's usually five or six.

Mavis said goodbye to Zera and headed down the halls of the Magic History building. Mavis was able to hear the last part of a lesson in a C-2 classroom.

" And remember to write an essay on how what you think happened to cause the extinction of dragons. Dismissed!"

As soon as the teacher said that, the bells rang for next period. Mavis quickly realized she should be going, or else she'll be in trouble for sneaking around to listen. Students around the age of 16 walked out of the room, their bright green school uniforms made it look like a wave of green water. They chatting about their assignment.

" What do you think happened?" A blonde asked.

" Heck if I care, I might as well say the dragons killed themselves out." A buff guy snorted.

" Maybe they did."

The two boys turned around.

" Who's there?" The blonde said.

It was a stupid question, Mavis had abnormal long hair and was half their size. Plus everyone else was wearing green, Mavis wore light pink.

" I'm Mavis." She said with a smile. At that moment, she realized what she was doing.

" Hey, aren't you that janitor girl?" The buff one said.

" Um…Well…Bye now!" Mavis ran off without another look back.

" Wha-"

But Mavis was already running away. She gripped her broom tightly as she sped down the halls. Mavis thought about what happened to the dragons, maybe she should write about it just for fun. Mavis ran across the lawn just imbetween the history building and the main office. Their towering heights blocked out the sun. The church like structures looked like castles and the colorful mosaics made the environment look lively. Hundreds of students in different colored uniforms either mingled with one another or hurried off to their next class. Mavis quickly reached the emerald colored C class dorm. She walked through the wooden doors. Mavis almost immediately got a job.

" Hey Janitor! Clean my bathroom, it's filthy! Have you been slacking off again?" Sneered a girl with pale green hair tied up in pigtails. Her group of friend right behind her.

" Um…Giana, I cleaned it yesterday. Today I was going to wash the carpets and bed sheets." Mavis said.

" Well, do both!" Giana growled.

" Uh…"

" Do it!"

" Yes ma'm!" Mavis saluted and ran down the halls.

Mavis thought about what she was going to write on her essay about dragons. _Did dragons even exist? Would students write about fairies like that in the future?_ Mavis thought.

* * *

By the time Mavis finished pulling out the weeds in Tenrou Garden, it was dark. The moon was almost at it's highest peak. Mavis trudged back to the tree where she sleeps. Zera looked like she was waiting for her.

" Mavis! You're back!" Zera cried.

The tiny creatures that surrounded Mavis flinched.

" It's okay, Zera, you gotta be more quiet around theses guys." Mavis yawned.

" Okay, just hurry and get into bed."

" Just a few more minuets. I've been thinking about what I should write in my essay for the entire day, I have to write it down."

Zera rolled her eyes." You can't keep pretending that you're a student, we're janitors and thats how it'll be until we turn fifteen next year."

Mavis looked at her best friend with big, pleading puppy eyes." Pleeeeeaase? I promise it won't take long."

" No."

" Please?"

" No!" Zera snapped.

Mavis looked down in defeat." Okay."

Zera nodded." Now get some sleep." She blew out the little glowing lacrima and the world went dark.

* * *

Mavis stared at the stars, listening to Zera's breath. When it turned into a slow rhythm breathing, Mavis knew she was asleep. She quickly grew out a piece of parchment that she saw laying on the ground and began to write how the dragons disappeared. For some reason, she knew what had extinguished them, like a faint dream coming back, she wrote down what she knew. Little did she know, that piece of writing would start her adventure...

* * *

 **Did you like it? Or no, more detail? Btw, this is like another version of Fairy Tail. With a school and different plot with the same bad guys.**


	3. Enter Zeref Dragneel

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mavis' eyes snapped open. The sun shone high above in the sky. Mavis had overslept. Mavis looked over her shoulder. Zera wasn't there. She looked down. The essay she had was crinkled. Her hair was messy and all over the place.

" No! I'm late!" Mavis cried. She decided that she didn't have time to tie her hair back so her long wavy hair was left flowing.

Mavis grabbed the piece of parchment with the essay she wrote so she could write down another homework for herself.

Mavis didn't even look where she was going. She knew she needed to clean F and D bathrooms. She ran down the sidewalk just as the third period bell rang to dismiss students to lunch. Mavis bumped into a couple of students but it was such a blur to her. She knew if she slacked off even one day, she would be fired.

Mavis ran into the F building where the flow of students were against her. The brown shirted students smelled like something, Mavis guessed that was because they were poor. Many of them had flawless skin for some reason, and many shiny things were around their neck, arms, and ears. They looked at Mavis with disgust, but she hardly noticed them.

Mavis looked for something to clean, but the halls were completely clean. Everything about this environment seemed strange. Mavis stopped for a second. Her mind focused. She realized the students were wearing golden uniforms, and golden uniforms were for S class students. Mavis gasped. She was in the S class Magic Building! She felt so lightheaded at that moment she started running everywhere looking for the door. Mavis heard some of the students laugh at her, but she cared more about getting fired.

Mavis ran looking franticly for the exit. Unlike the lower classes, who only had like three hallways, this S class place seemed like it had several hundred. Mavis began to get dizzy, she had to get back. Mavis only stopped to listen to a class homework which was to list as many types of magic you knew.

Mavis looked back one moment, and the next moment, she crashed into someone. Mavis fell back with the force she used to run. She fell on the floor.

" Ah!" Mavis cried when she realized what she had done." I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and-"

Mavis looked at the guy she bumped into. He was wearing a black version of the S class school uniform. He had black hair and black framed glasses. Mavis looked at his eyes and inwardly gasped. His eyes looked like they've been through suffering, but it looked so kind as well.

" Stay away from me!" He screamed.

Mavis flinched." I'm sorry…"

" Don't come near me!"

" What's your problem?!" Mavis snapped, then quickly covered her mouth. She couldn't talk like that to an S class Wizard.

The boy seemed to calm down after Mavis snapped at him for some reason. He took a deep breath.

" Pardon me for screaming at you. I was just shocked that someone slammed into me like that."

The boy sat up without talking, he picked up the piece of parchment, and looked at it.

" Um…That's mine…"

The boy looked at her." Did you write this?"

Mavis slowly nodded.

He half-smiled." Well, it's very accurate. How did you know that the dragon slayers killed each other off?"

Mavis cocked her head." They did? How do you know about the assignment?"

" Ah, you don't know? This is question is international, all student here are expected to write one." The boy looked at Mavis." Do I know you?"

" I don't think so." Mavis said.

" You look like someone I remember. May I keep this?" He asked.

" S-sure." Mavis said almost against her will.

The boy smiled and walked away." It's very good."

Mavis blushed furiously. All of a sudden, she didn't care if she got fired. She found a sudden urge to impress him.

The dark boy picked up all his books and walked away.

* * *

Zeref reread the paper. How could someone predict exactly what happened to the dragons? This was too dangerous. Yet, he felt proud that someone finally guessed it…But that person, Zeref was sure he'd seen her somewhere.

Zeref walked to the student administration building, which was the center of the campus. A pillar of light shot from the building to the protective dome powered by magic.

A lady with Emerald green hair greeted him.

" Lord Alvarez! What's up? Did you reconsider and decide to come to my birthday party after all? You can stay longer than the others." The lady twirled a strand of her hair playfully.

Zeref couldn't let anyone know that his real name was Zeref, so the name Alvarez was the first thing that came to his mind.

" No, I came here for something else, Fiore." Zero tucked Mavis' essay into his pocket." I want you to send a scholarship to Mavis Vermillion."

Fiore frowned." Who's that? Is it a girl?"

" Yes." Alvarez blankly said.

Fiore pressed her finger on her lips innocently." I think Mavis is that lazy janitor who lives in Tenrou Garden."

" Whatever, I don't care, just do it."

Fiore leaned closer to Alvarez." How about this. Come to my birthday, and I'll let her in."

Alvarez stared back at her." Do you really want to anger me? I'm getting to the last drop of my patience."

Fiore sighed, though it was more of a shudder. Even though she acted so carefree around Alvarez, deep down, she was horrified of him.

" Got it, Mavis Vermillion, she is supposed to go to F, is that okay?" Fiore asked.

" Fine. Just remember, every assignment given to her, give it to me even before the teachers read it."

" Got it." Fiore said." Just one question, what do you hope to achieve by doing this?"

Alvarez smirked." I sense she'll be a great boulder in my path."


End file.
